As the closed gate opens and vice versa, the panels travel along a curved path between a more or less straight and vertical section associated with its closed state and a more or less horizontal section associated with its open state. The panels are accordingly connected by means of hinges. The axes of the hinges are located on the inner surface of the leaves, the surface facing the building that the gate is intended to close off. Since the outer surfaces of the panels separate from each other as they travel along the curved section of the path while the gate is being swung open or closed, gaps of a width that depends on the angle of articulation between them, and it is possible to insert the fingers into the gaps. This situation can not only invite closing the gate incorrectly but can also lead to the fingers being unintentionally inserted. The gaps narrow while the gate is being closed, and the fingers can be caught therein.
It is generally impossible to position the panels with their edges far enough apart with the gate closed to prevent the fingers from getting caught, because the gate would not be tight enough and would be at least "drafty". This is especially true when there is a seal between the facing sides of the panels that is intended to ensure that the gate will be tight between the adjacent panels.
The object of the invention is to provide an articulated overhead gate of the aforesaid type that will not entail the risk of getting the fingers caught in it even though the panels will be immediately adjacent to one another.
The design of the facing sides of two adjacent panels in accordance with the invention eliminates, along at least a major portion of the section of articulation, any gap in the outer surface of the gate that it would be possible to insert the fingers into. It is, however, still possible to leave a gap during the state of maximum articulation that will be too narrow to insert the fingers into and preferably narrower than 4 mm. Another embodiment utilizes a seal over the gaps during the state of maximum articulation that prevents the fingers from being inserted between the panels that have been swung up.
Preferred embodiments of the invention will be evident from the subsidiary claims in conjunction with the drawing, to which particular reference is directed and which will illustrate the specification that follows.